


(Cover) Taking the Drop by cheshirecatstrut

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Veronica wants to dazzle the FBI by catching a crew of bank robbers. Unfortunately, she can't do so unless Logan Echolls acts as bait.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking the Drop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497212) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/30748805137/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

 

    


	2. Animated Gif




	3. Animated Gif




End file.
